Todo tiene un comienzo
by JusTKaR
Summary: La vida de un humano no es simple como Wanda quisiera...


-La vida en el refugio ha sido bastante peculiar desde que Wanderer vino al mundo humano, no chico?.- dijo el viejo canoso, recargado a la llanta trasera del jeep.-¿Por qué lo dices?, casi no ha causado alboroto- dijo Ian en tono burlón; siempre supimos que Wanda era diferente a las demás almas , especial, sabes…

Sí, todos sabemos lo especial que es para ti, basta ver como la proteges y la ayudas a aprender acerca de la vida humana- ,-pero que dices Jeb, Mi Wanda es mucho más humana que tú y yo.

Sí chico lo sé, esa Wanda, es mejor humano que muchos…bueno pocos de los que quedamos en la tierra; solo espero que wanda se acostumbre rápidamente a su nuevo cuerpo.

Así continuo la conversación entre el anciano e Ian, mirando el atardecer del árido desierto.

-Escuchas eso muchacho?, Vino del otro lado de la montaña, alguien se acerca-.-Sí lo escuche, vayamos a vigilar más de cerca, iré yo y tú esperas aquí- dijo Ian; -¿Pero te volviste loco Ian Oshea, crees que te voy a dejar ir solo?, por supuesto que no- dijo el anciano, -pero Jeb es mejor que te quedes vigilando el Jeep y la entrada al refugio,- pero nada Ian, cállate y deja de hacer ruido, yo voy por la derecha y tú por la izquierda, está bien?,-Está bien, viejo testarudo. Contestó el chico.

Ambos caminaron en las direcciones acordadas, tomaron sus posiciones para estar atentos a lo que viniera, en eso se escuchan unos pasos aproximarse, el sonido paro y se escuchó una voz ronca y estridente: -Te dije que aquí no hay nada, ya hemos dado vueltas en círculos, y sabemos que aquí no hay nada, ya hemos dado vueltas en círculos y sabemos que aquí no hay nadie, el radar ya lo hubiera detectado. –Deja de quejarte que no pareces un rastreador, sabemos que deben de haber almas o humanos en los alrededores; si no que son esas marcas de automóvil que venimos siguiendo desde hace kilómetros.

-Sigue caminando podremos encontrar otra pista que seguir- dijo una voz chillona y femenina, que daba órdenes con mucha seguridad.

Ian y Jeb podían observar a esos dos bultos entre la obscuridad que apenas caía en el desierto. Un bulto grande, gordo y uno delgado, largo; que se acercaban a sus puntos de vigilancia.

Jeb hacía señas a Ian para que no se moviera y si podría observar a los rastreadores; él le contestó con señas que podía ver como se movían.

Los rastreadores continuaban avanzando, el hombre traía en su mano el radar y la chica seguía muy atenta la marca de los neumáticos gastados en la arena con la ayuda de un perro.

-Es casi imposible detectar este auto, las llantas deben de ser muy viejas, además no entiendo ¿Cómo puede tener acceso un vehículo entre tantas enormes piedras y un camino tan angosto?- dijo la rastreadora, -te lo dije _Sea Wave_ (Ola de mar), aquí no hay nadie, probablemente las marcas de los neumáticos deben de ser del vehículo de otros rastreadores que anduvieron por este sitio.- Dijo él.

Podrías cerrar tu boca, escucho un sonido de pisadas cerca- dijo la chica, inmediatamente Ian gira su cabeza al escuchar la voz cambiante de Jamie : - Ian, Jeb, Melanie me envió a avisarles que la cena esta lista- grito el muchacho desde lejos donde se encontraban los vigilantes; Jeb volteó a ver la reacción de los rastreadores, mientras que Ian hacía señas a Jamie para que guardara silencio, este sin comprender del todo, guardo silencio y vio que Jeb poco a poco bajaba de la colina casi tropezándose al mismo tiempo que Ian y a lo lejos se escuchaba una voz con eco que gritaba – suelta el perro, si no es un alma reconocerá inmediatamente el aroma y nos dirá donde se encuentra el humano. Dijo la rastreadora.

De pronto se comenzó a escuchar el ladrido del perro justo detrás de Ian que venía atrasado queriendo borrar el rastro del jeep.

-Corre hacía el jeep Jeb, llevate a Jamie y escóndanse, hagan lo que hagan no vayan a la entrada de la guarida, que el perro seguirá el aroma- grito Ian al anciano que corría un poco más adelantado que él.

-Entendido chico, Jamie corré súbete al jeep, sígueme, le grito Jeb al chico desconcertado que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos al ver al perro detrás los humanos; dio un brinco rápido al vehículo en movimiento y preguntó al anciano.

-Tío Jeb, son rastreadores?- sí chico, tenemos que ocultar el jeep y ayudar a Ian a que no se acerquen al refugio, ¿recuerdas las lecciones de manejo que te dio Jared?-,-Sí Jeb- asintió el chico.-Tendrás que manejar mientras yo ayudo a Ian a perder a ese perro, ¿De acuerdo?, pase lo que pase no salgas de la caverna donde dejaremos el jeep, cúbrelo y protégete, corre al refugio y avísale a Jared para que proteja la entrada, Solo a Jared, ¿Entendido?-

-Sí Jeb- dijo el chico decidido, tomo el volante, mientras que jeb corría a encontrarse con Ian que estaba escondido en una pequeña caverna, con un camuflaje de arena y piedras.

Al llegar el anciano con Ian, le murmura:-¿ Te encuentras bien chico?, ¿el perro te olfateo?- No Jeb, creo que el perro no sabe donde estamos, ¿qué sucedió con el jeep, dónde está Jamie?

Jeb le explicó las indicaciones que dio a Jamie, mientras sienten las pisadas de los rastreadores bastante cerca.

De pronto se escucha un sonido ensordecedor para los humanos, era el llamado de los amos al perro, con un pequeño silbato dorado, este corrió inmediatamente al lado de sus amos.

-Creo que solo era un animal que corría- dijo el rastreadora, - agarra el perro y vámonos que ya se oscureció- El rastreador hizo caso a su compañera, mientras los humanos estaban inmóviles en su escondite.

Se cercioraban que los rastreadores se habían ido; salieron caminaban hacia el refugio cuando se encuentran con Jared armado.

-¿Están bién?, ¿Qué paso?- preguntó Jared, - Chicos caminemos hacia el refugio- ordeno Jeb.


End file.
